


Fade To Black

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Smut, bareback, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: After you are narrowly saved from a wendigo out for your partner’s blood, Aleister makes sure you are protected by both spell and himself.
Relationships: Aleister Black/Male Reader
Kudos: 5





	Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1196339250993627136?s=21

Having a partner who practices dark magic had turned out to be quite a trip. The first time you knew he conversed with the blacker type of magic you weren’t afraid, Black was his last name for God’s sake, you knew it had to come with that as an omen.

You thought it was just random spells and things like in a fortune teller shop you used to go to near the beach, it was practically harmless & the most black magic would bring would be a vase breaking or something. You never figured that a realm of mysticalness existed or even terrifying monsters, but you soon learnt.

You had been making your way home from RAW, planning on getting home before Aleister as you wanted to throw him a party after another successful defeat. You were walking down the street when you suddenly heard a rustling nearby. With the street deserted you faintly cried out “Hello?” hoping it was a cat that would come trotting out, however something came barreling out at you with such speed, you didn’t see it’s full figure at first, however you knew it wasn’t normal.

As you went crashing into an alleyway, you saw something monstrous like a werewolf but with antlers, it’s skin was ruffled and you could see it’s visible rib cage, you noticed it snarling at you, with sharp razor like teeth & that’s when your shock subsided and instinct kicked in. You scrambled to your feet & ran screaming in terror down the alley. The monster chased after you, you could hear a nasty snarly growl from behind you “WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS ALEISTER BLACK?!” You continued running faster but squawked back “Wha-? How do?” The creature let out a ferocious roar as it pounced landing right on top of you “The bastard has been using magic to vanquish my pack, us denied our feast of flesh because of him! We could smell something around him, and that scent lead us to you. Now tell me where where he is or you. will. die.” You were utterly petrified at this point, whatever this monster was, it was leaning over you snapping his jaws, you wanted nothing more than Aleister here to save you. “I don’t know! I swear I don’t know, please don’t kill me! Please I beg of you!”

The creature let out a sharp roar & descended, jaws wide. You flinched away, expecting darkness, a bright light or some type of angel, what you weren’t expecting was to look up and see a dark misty cloud surrounding the creature. “Get the fuck away from him” a voice growled in the distance, you knew it immediately. “ALEISTER!” you cried out, the creature attempted to break through, but couldn’t. You looked over to see Aleister with his hands out, uttering some kind of incantation, a similar black mist forming in his hands. The creature snarled and growled in anguish before crying out as the mist engulfed it, vanishing on the spot. You looked to your partner, shock and fear in your eyes “MINNAAR!, MY BELOVED!” Aleister yelled in panic as he ran toward you, this was the last thing you remembered as you fainted.

——-

You eventually woke up in a brightly candlelit room, which you recognized as Aleister’s spell room, he would often spend time in here, for what you never asked or bothered to listen, but as you looked at him, you could see him shirtless, legs crossed, eyes shut, hands outstretched and muttering a spell. “Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu” Aleister spoke aloud, his voice ringing through the room with a resonance that you found yourself entranced. Eventually Aleister stopped chanting, the candlelights dimmed & he looked up “Y/N, my minnaar, are you alright” “I’m alright” you said, throat scratchy from sleep. You looked down where his eyes were to see bandages, you must have been grazed by the creature, whatever it was. “Wendingo. It’s a half beast whom usually originates from a human whom has turned to cannibalism.” Well, that explained that. 

“There have been a pack nearby who’ve been killing humans, I have been casting spells to protect them which have clearly taken out the pack from what I could hear just a few moments ago. I thought we were safe, that they wouldn’t detect the spells from me, but they could, they smelled you on me & they tried to kill you.” Aleister did something you never expected, he let a few tears stream down his face. You scuttled over and pulled him into a hug “It’s all going to be alright Aleister, I don’t know how, but I’m sure you’ll find something to fix this.” “Oh I have, I have cast a strong protection spell around us, the Wendingo pack will follow your spilled blood here but won’t be able to get in. I’ve asked my coven brotherhood to stand guard, and they will take them down. For the next two days, we cannot stray from this room. But I should never have let you go home ahead of me, weredingos are ravenously thirsty.”

“Aleister, I was going to set up a party for you that’s why I went first, I don’t want you beating yourself up over this” Aleister let a slight smile cross his face “I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m glad I did it.” he chanted again & the chocolate cake you had kept in the fridge appeared before you both “I can conjure necessities from the outside, so we will not starve for the time we spend in here” you spent a while eating with him, before you decided to ask him more about the world. He told you about his essence always steering him towards the darker side of magic, how you had to control it to prevent it from destroying you, how magical creatures also existed, how like spell casters, they were split into light and dark.

“And when you cast spells, are others entranced?” you asked, remembering how calm and beautiful it was when you watched him at work earlier. Aleister chuckled “No, I think that was you being amazed by me” “I always just waved this sort of thing away, I didn’t think that this magic was all important, you’ve been saving people Aleister, I am so proud that you are mine” you lent in for a kiss, which he returned “As am I”. The kiss quickly led to the removal of clothing, each article dropping to the floor as you both became naked. Aleister took ahold of his cock and stroked, letting out moans as you moved your legs showing off your pretty hole, eventually he moved over you, ready to fuck you at a moments notice “Are you ready for me?” you nodded and you both let out groans of pleasure as he thrust forwards, you wrapping your legs around him, holding him in place so the only way he could move was deeper into you. 

His pace was slow and gentle, after a near scare at the hands of the Wendingo, he wanted to show you how much he loved you, rather than a fuck of lust, this was very much a fuck of love. He took in the sight of you under him, sweaty, pleasured, bucking your hips forwards to get more of his cock “Y/N my minnaar, you are so beautiful, I love you.” both of you let moans fill the room as the intense feeling of satisfaction engulfed you both. “Y/N” you looked up at Aleister, your lover as he breathed out the words “Cum with me”, and that pushed you over the edge, Aleister groaned as he shot inside you, you also spilling over yourself “We must rest now, my spells and my coven will make those horrible creatures fade to black, you will never be in danger again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> Minnaar is the Dutch word for lover
> 
> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
